


咬咬

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	咬咬

王圆跪在柔软的毛毯上，仰着头盯着王菌楷，手上的动作却没有停下。

指尖划过王菌楷的大腿，抚上腿间鼓鼓囊囊的突出，轻轻的按压。吐着气用清凉的声音. 一声声的唤着哥哥，哥哥。

王菌楷眯着眼看着他在自己身上胡乱摸着，胳溥的撑在沙发上。身体紧绷着所有的感官都集中在那双手的指腹上。

他能感觉到王圆在唇和手一点点的向上走，那双手掀起了刚刚换好拍摄专用的衣服，顺着肚脐眼往上爬，舌尖随着手指的划过地方-下下的舔;甜。王菌楷几乎是瞬间就硬了。

王圆抬头看着王菌楷从满眼的理智变成了满眼的情欲，微微喘着气。

他爱王菌楷，他也想让王菌楷爽。

两只手解开裤子的皮带，西裤连着黑色的内裤一起拉下，王菌楷配合着他抬了抬屁股。

粗大的阴茎就弹在了王圆的脸上，扶着王菌楷的阴茎时，还不忘抬眼说:哥哥，这里..好大好烫。“说完蜷着手指撸动茎柱。

王圆鼻尖抵着铃口，一下一下的从顶端亲到会阴处，再一点点亲上来，就这样循环了好几次。王菌楷那里很干净，没有异味带着一点点男性该有的荷尔蒙气息。

最后伸着舌头，在铃口处舔了一下发现味道能接受就笑嘻嘻的说“哥哥..好吃”。王菌楷吸了一口气，浑身散发着警告的气息。

王圆张了张嘴，比划了一下大小。埋头含住了龟头，用舌头在龟头上打转，一下下的吸允着。

这种冲击力对王菌楷来说太大了，平时怎么舍得宝贝给他口，操他下面那张嘴都爽的他受不了，那有时间让宝贝给他口。

“宝贝，深一点””唔唔.... .

而现在，王圆那颗小脑袋就埋在他的跨间，吞吞吐吐-上一下，一只手轻柔抚弄这阴茎下面的震袋

其实王圆的口交技术不怎么好，他只是凭着感觉，想着平时王菌楷是怎么做让自己舒服，他就想一点做一点。

王圆扶着口腔里还在一点点的变粗变硬的阴茎,张大嘴巴努力的把整根吞进嘴里。

王菌楷是真的爽，他盯着王圆一秒也不想错过宝贝现在的样子，王圆嘴边沾满着自己的淫液，反着光发亮。狰狞的紫黑色的阴茎和王圆白皙发粉的脸蛋形成了鲜明的对比。

王圆伸着舌头从囊袋舔到龟头，再包住整个阴茎吸允。王菌楷恨不得捏着他的下巴在他宝贝的嘴里狠狠地冲撞。

他轻按着王圆可爱到冒泡的后脑勺，一点点的把阴茎往王圆嘴里送。送到一半时就开始用力戮口腔的一边。王圆的脸颊被顶的凸了起来显出龟头的形状，因为口腔被占满，只能呜呜的叫像个被人欺负的小猫，口水混着淫水顺着下巴往下滴。

几次深喉后，王菌楷挺着腰浅浅的插了几下，喘息著急匆匆的退出来，还没等王圆躲开几股白浊就喷射了出来。

全射在了王圆的脸上和锁骨上。发亮的嘴唇边也难遭幸免，漂亮的脸蛋上都是白浊的液体，他好奇的用指尖沾着脸蛋上的精液放进了嘴里，吸着指头发出啧喷的声音。舔干净了指尖，又伸出舌头顺着唇边，把点点白浊卷进嘴中。

王菌楷以为王圆能给他口已经是最大的极限了，谁知道不小心喷了王圆一脸,他也不闹脾气，还伸着粉嫩的舌头把自己的精液全都舔干净。

“哥哥......舒服吗?”王圆睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛纯情的看着王俊凯

“宝宝，好吃吗?今天晚上回去操死你”“哥...我想要..现在就想...

这里没有任何润滑的东西，可王圆在口的时候也已经硬了，怎么能不硬呢，光是想想嘴边的这根粗大在自己的体内肆意抽插，让自己高潮到全身发抖，性器就已经微微抬起了头。

王菌楷转身把王圆抱起来，退下裤子，让他背对自己跪在沙发上,胸肌贴着王圆薄薄的已经出了一点汗的脊背。

一只手撸动着和本人一样可爱的性器，用另一只手的食指在王圆的口腔里打了个转，沾满口水按着穴口就插了进去。

也许是经常被操的缘故，王者每次情欲上头的时候蜜穴就会分泌出粘液，这次也不例外。指头在紧致又潮湿的小穴里抽插。仔细探索那个能让王圆放声呻吟的地方。

前后都被强烈的快感包裹着,王圆摆着等瓣迎合着指尖的冲刺，被按压到了敏感点小穴就拼命的收缩，涌出一股粘稠的汁水。

“...老公，不够...还要"

“老公用指头就能操你到高潮”

说完又加了一根指头，加快速度在小穴里操弄，穴口已经湿的一場糊涂，手指在抽插时会带着肠液一起进出，阴茎也在抚慰下吐出一滩涇水。

“哥哥，嗯..我想射..”  
“射吧，宝贝”

王圆大声的喘息，全身痉挛着的到达了高潮。

收拾了残局，帮宝贝穿好裤子，亲了亲王圆的额头低声在耳边说

“宝贝，哥哥的指头爽吗?晚上再用大肉棒喂饱你”

”啊啊啊闭嘴王菌楷”


End file.
